Twilight
by FreeThinker29
Summary: Weird story with a twisty kinda plot.
1. Default Chapter

Night.

The obsidian velvet of the darkness pressed around my body. I could feel it collecting on my flesh and slowly suffocating me. My throat closed up and breathing became difficult...almost impossible...sweat poured off of my body as a hand slowly closed around my pulsing throat. A meaty hand with blood beneath the cracked, yellow fingernails...

"Kyle! Kyle, wake up!"

Someone was shaking me...the dream was slowly dancing away...once again to rest upon the edges of my sub-conscience. I opened my eyes to see Stan bending over me; his face a mask of concern. 

I sat up quickly and gasped. I held a trembling hand to my neck and felt a coldness in my body. 

"Are you all right, dude?" Stan looked at me; his eyes asking so many questions.

"He was there again...there in my dreams. He...was so tangible..." I glanced at him, hoping he'd understand what I meant.

He looked puzzled. "It'll be okay. Do you want to go for a walk?"

I shook my head. Didn't he understand? The dark was where all of my demons awaited. Crouching...ready for the kill. 

An image appeared in my mind. Disemboweled women...their throats slashed...no longer recognizable except for the horror in their faces.

Crackling fire bloomed on the horizon. The sun would be up soon. Fear would recede to where it belonged...but for how long?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Strands of coffee colored silk framed her face.

She looked at me with pleading eyes. The terror was evident within their depths. Reaching out a hand to her, I drew back. I don't know why. Red eyes burned beside her. They stood out in the darkness and took on a life of their own...

They told a story of evil. A hand reached out and caressed the girl's countenance. She wept silent tears and stars glittered inside of them. For some unknown reason I longed to taste them...

I was remembering this dream during study hall a few days after I slept over at Stan's. I had never taken an interest in the macabre side of existence...but now I was strangely drawn to it. Like a moth to a flame. I couldn't get that girls face out of my mind. Her lips were so red...her eyes like pools of night sky. I could almost feel the texture of her hair...the smell of it. 

She shouldn't have gotten to me so much. She was an image in my dreams...she could never be real. 

That's what I thought, at least...

Until that evening.

I had walked to the library to finish a short story for English. Sitting in the back of the building, behind rows upon rows of leather-bound novels, I typed madly on the computer. My writing had taken a turn for the bizarre in the past couple weeks and it excited me, really. It was so unlike me...so new. I thought I was all alone until I sensed a presence behind me. The smell of sun-dried lilacs filled my nostrils and my head became heavy and my limbs weak.

Hot breath tingled on my neck and I looked around. Her cold, heavy hair fell around her shoulders and her eyes gazed at the computer screen.

She looked at me; her face warm and passive. "I like your writing."

I was so hypnotized by her very being that I didn't even stop to think...she was the girl from my dreams. It sounds so cliche but it was true. She was there...a living, breathing entity in a filmy white dress. Her beauty was so perfect it frightened me...

"I've seen you here before," she continued. "Books are my passion, my glory. I come here often." She looked away as if she heard something in the distance. "Of course, I only come when he's not around."

I didn't ask any questions. I figured if she wanted to give me details, she would. It was eerie the way she spoke to me as if we knew each other forever. I liked it, though. A lot. 

I spoke for the first time. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "I am Gina. I moved here just recently. I don't really know anyone that well. It'd be nice to have a friend. That's why I finally got the courage to talk to you..." She looked down at the floor, primly. "Might I ask who you are?"

Her politeness was refreshing. It made me feel as if we were in another time...

"I'm Kyle. Do you go to the high school? I haven't seen you there."

She looked sad for a second. "I'm not allowed to go. I have to sneak out to come here...school would be out of the question. I'm taught at home." She flexed her thin wrist and I could see shadows in the indention where her collar bones came together. She seemed so fragile and innocent.

"Will you walk me home, Kyle? Once you're done, I mean. It's getting dark and the night frightens me." 

Her eyes probed mine. There was an odd hunger deep within them.

"Sure, I will. I'm pretty much finished, anyhow." I saved my paper to a disk and gathered my things. As we walked out of the library, she took my arm. It's soft slenderness felt light on my arm. I wanted to protect her from anything she was afraid of...anything. 


	2. The Nightmare Goes On

****

As we left the library, the moon shone down around us, illuminating our surroundings. "How lovely," Gina breathed. Her feet never seemed to touch the pavement...it's as if she floated above everything- detached from anything considered 'normal'. It made me feel somewhat uneasy. It's as if her sweet demeanor had drugged me...I felt my body being tugged in some direction, I'm not really sure where I was going.  
Suddenly, Gina giggled from beside me. Startled, I looked at her. She looked up at me, slyly. "I was just thinking...could I show you something? Something...special?" Her hair swirled around her face in a tangle of dark strands.   
"Sure, I guess. I need to get home soon, though." I began to feel a little unsure of this situation but still hypnotized and foolish.

"Oh, wonderful!" She exclaimed, brightly. She grabbed my hand (god, her flesh was so cold!) and started to walk faster...her dress swishing around her ivory legs. 

The stars stared at me, cold spectors in the heavy night. She was taking me into the woods. Deep, deep into its shadowed depths. The only light came from the many eyes that winked and glowed in between the overgrown trees and grasses.

I thought I heard a child's laughter carried somewhere on the wind. I shrugged it off...Gina was moving faster and faster now...the sharp undergrowth along the path whipped at her bare ankles and left wounds- blood oozed from them and ran down her leg. The branches tore at her dress exposing part of her breast...I felt myself blush. She didn't even notice. Didn't even slow her pace. We came to a clearing. Nothing was there...save for a black ring...where a fire had once burned. Gina turned to me, her eyes flashing red...mirrors in the stillness of the forest. They reflected nothing...emptiness was there. Glassy nothingness. 

"I know about your dreams, Kyle. I know what you really are." Her voice ripped through the silence. It had a rough quality, now. Not lilting like before. Her hand on my arm tightened then released its grasp. She ran to the edge of the clearing then turned around quickly, her hair a curtain behind her. "You see things. How special you are." She started to giggle again...god, how i hated that sound by now!  
"What's going on? What the hell are you doing, Gina?! You're crazy!" I started to back away slowly. 

"You remember those red eyes, Kyle? The one's in your dream...Oh, I know those eyes. They belong to...him." She pointed behind me. I turned and caught my breath and almost choked on it.  
A man was standing there, his body tall and straight. His cruel mouth and glittering eyes were smiling brightly. It was quite unsettling on such a figure. He strode over to where Gina stood and grabbed her roughly by the arm...yanking her towards him and kissing her savagely on her open mouth. When he pulled away a drop of blood fell from her lip. "Is he the one?" He asked in a lazy voice. "The one who sees things in his dreams? Such a delightful talent to possess...sometimes."  
As the man's arm reached possessively around her waist, Gina responded, "Yes. He's the one. I could tell. You know how I always had an eye for these things." She smiled up at him wistfully.   
"Good job, pet." He released her and walked over to me.   
"I suppose you're wondering what's going on, lad?" I just stared at him in disbelief. Was I really witnessing this madness? What the hell was I doing here? I replied in a somewhat shaky manner, "Yeah, that kinda crossed my mind. Not everyone gets dragged to the forest in the middle of the night...so, yeah, enlighten me, here."   



	3. Thoughts

Okay, peoples...different way of writing here...you'll see as you move along. *ahem* Some of the stuff said hereafter might be 'offensive' to you in some way or another. If you're easily offended I suggest you don't read further...But first, i'd like to ask a question if i may...If you're easily offended why are you here to begin with? And WHY in God's name are you watching South Park?

Thank you.

This part written from Gina's perspective. Yes, a little look into her mind is in order...

Gina

Ah...she can watch this spectacle all night long. Her lover was always good at scaring the hell out of little shits like this...it turned her on just thinking about it. His savage way of treating her sure did get on her nerves, though. Why did she put up with it? It made her blood surge angrily through her veins but this would only last a little longer...yes...just a bit more. Soon enough she'd take care of him (the asshole!) and be on her merry way. Their mission in this rat-hole was pretty complicated but she didn't really need him...he was just good to have around sometimes. Haha....especially when the evenings got cold and Gina couldn't take the feeling of an empty place in her bed.

No matter, he would be out of the picture soon. As for that kid...she didn't want him getting in the way. Why he saw the images in his dreams was a mystery to her...she'd have to crack him open and find out the secrets he held. Maybe, just maybe, he could help her on her quest...

Naw, quest made it sound too...wholesome.

It was more of a rampage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Strider (yeah, not an original name but i likes it.) this is HIS point of view:

Man, this kid was a twerp. What the hell is so special about HIM? He may see things in his dreams, but that didn't make him any more important then anyone else.

And Gina...she didn't fool him at all with that phony innocent act. There was a demon inside that pretty mask of hers...it wouldn't be too long before she came after him. He had found her a long time ago...she had still been a child then but there was something weird about her right from the get-go. She seemed docile enough...but there were times when you could see the evil lurk out of her and just hang heavy in the air. And there was her intense sexual drive...little slut, but hey, he didn't mind filling in as her playmate...not at all.  
Now...back to the kid. Ha, he was shaking like a leaf in the wind...

This would be fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyle. What could he possibly be thinking??

All right. This is fucked up. Here he is, in the middle of the forest, with two weirdo's who obviously couldn't wait to kill him and screw right beside his dead corpse. How did he always get into these messes? He falls for a pretty face and BAM! he's about to bite the bullet. He thought he'd die differently...not like this, that's for damn sure...no, in a more normal way. Perhaps in a retirement home...or in his sleep. No such luck.

And this all started because of those damn dreams. How did that Gina bitch know about them? And sure, she looked like the chick in a few of them...but why would that make her want to kill him?

He had to get out of here and fast...

But how?

starryeyedgoddess54@yahoo.com


	4. The Darkness Within

Okay, new part, new focus...

This part will be when Strider found Gina...when she was but a mere child. :o) Enjoy!

He noticed her by pure accident. The little snippet was sitting beside some garbage cans in the airport, obviously scared to death. He normally didn't care about children or their little problems, but this one was kind of fascinating. Her hair was a mess, and she had the sort of face that was ugly now, but when she grew up, would be very attractive. She sat there crying looking around for someone. He casually walked over.

"Hey kid. Is there a problem?" He eyed her curiously.

She looked up at him, her wide eyes full of tears. "Well, obviously there's a problem, moron. Or else I wouldn't be sitting here crying!"

He was taken aback. What an attitude for such a little girl!

"Well, what IS the problem?" He asked, half annoyed half intrigued.

"Well, seeing as I'm alone, and looking around for someone, wouldn't that suggest that I'm lost??" She looked at him like he was a complete moron.

He fought back the urge to slap her a good one and asked, "How old are you?"

She looked puzzled. "I'm 11. Yeah, I know, I look like I'm 8, but I'm just small for my age." She looked away.

"When was the last time you saw your parents, child?" Strider asked, amazed that she could actually be 11. She looked so small and innocent. Boy, looks were deceiving!

"Actually, to tell you truth, I saw them a few hours ago. It's like they disappeared or something." Tears started dripping down her face again. 

"Well, come along with me. Maybe we can find them." Strider said, somewhat kindly. The girl looked up at him suspiciously. "Why do you want to help? Are you some kind of pervert or something?!" She asked loudly.

Strider looked around, embarrassed, hoping no one had heard. A few people were looking over, curiously. 

"No I'm not a pervert. Can't a guy just help?!" Actually, he wasn't a pervert, he just thought this little girl could help him out a little. She'd be hot when she grew up, and he needed a little servant...All he'd have to do is play his cards right, get her alone, then take the necessary steps to bind her to him...then maybe the master would be pleased with him. There was always uses for girls...little girls, no less.

"Well, it's kind of odd that you want to help. But what other choice do I have?" She stood up stiffly, her clothes sagging on her shapeless body. They walked down the corridor and he showed her through a door.

"Where are we going?" She asked, not letting anything escape her attention.

"To talk to the airlines people, of course. Maybe they can tell us whether or not your parents boarded their plane."

The girl accepted this and went along. Little did she know that she was stepping into a portal...a portal that reached halfway to hell.

Ever since that day, the little girl, called Gina by Strider, was not the same. She was sweet, kind and loving. Except for a little gem of evil that grew deep within her. As the years passed, the evil started to overshadow her sweetness little by little. But she knew better then to let Strider see it. She wasn't a fool. But then again, neither was he.

The Master was pleased with Strider's choice of servants and told him so. He wanted this child to help him out on the mission. They needed the souls of young, fresh woman to fuel their needs. The passions of a young woman are very powerful. Gina only went along with the entire thing willingly because of the deep-seated evil within her soul. She was very good at luring women into their clutches, and she never thought twice about it. The master never told Strider, because he never would remember on his own, that he had found him very much like Strider had found Gina. Everyone needed a servant, didn't they?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to the present day:

I stood there, my body shaking with fear as the man standing before me examined his claws. Gina stood back from the scene with that detachment that seemed to float around her. The man, called Strider, seemed to have a change of heart. 

"I don't want to kill you, kid. But how are we gonna stop you from having those dreams?"

"I don't even understand my dreams! All I see are mutilated women and some girl that looks a lot like Gina! It's no big deal!" I gave him a big smile, hopefully telling him that I wouldn't tell a soul if he'd just let me go home.

Strider smiled and Gina walked forward, seemingly interested in our exchange of words. "Maybe he's telling the truth, Strider dear. Maybe we should leave him alone. I don't think he'll say a word." She looked at me, her dark eyes alight with some sort of sick pleasure.

"Yeah, but the master tipped us off about him. There must be something here we're not seeing, or else the master wouldn't have had us get involved." Strider looked puzzled.

"Maybe he's destined to help us?" Gina suggested, a smile playing on her curved mouth.

"Maybe. But, I doubt that. Meh, let's just kill him, I guess." 

"Well, I don't agree, but if you want to..." Gina seemed unsure.

I watched with horror as Strider pulled a long pointed sword from his side, it's silver beauty shining in the light of the moon. I gulped loudly. Suddenly, I couldn't take anymore, I gave them one last look and ran away, crashing through the woods.

I could hear Strider laughing behind me. A wicked, evil tinged laugh. I ran and ran until I reached my house. I locked myself in my bedroom, nearly paralyzed with fear and exhaustion and fell asleep almost at once. I was plagued with no dreams that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Written from Gina's perspective:

Well, that kid actually had some guts. She was starting to wonder. Looking over at Strider, Gina placed a hand on his arm. "Just leave him be. For now."

Strider growled slightly. "Yeah, I wasn't really in the mood for killing tonight, anyhow."

"We still haven't filled our quota, though. The master wanted us to suck the souls from a few more women before we retired for the night."

"You're right. Damn."

Gina just smiled. She could already imagine those woman, their blood dancing from open wounds, the look of horror evident on their faces. The only way to get to the soul was through the skin...so that's what they did.

"I almost forget why I do all this anyway." Strider said with an air of melancholy emotion. "I mean, why do we do it?"

"Because the master told us to. He needs the women's souls for...something. He never really specified why. I think it's just because he has had bad luck with woman. I think one really hurt him a long time ago. He has a Ted Bundy complex going on."

"No, I mean...WHY do we do it? When we could be leading somewhat normal lives."

Gina thought darkly to herself. "Normal lives? Ha! Not me...I was doomed to a weird life from the moment my parents left me. But they'll get what's coming to them...sooner or later."

TO BE CONTINUED

starryeyedgoddess54@yahoo.com


	5. secrets exposed

Once again, Kyle's point of view:

I woke up the next morning and dreaded going to school. But then I remembered, it was a Saturday. If I ever needed a day off this would be it...

Rising stiffly from my bed, I noticed how cut up and scraped my legs were...that must have happened when I ran through the forest, I thought with a shudder.

I went down the hallway to the bathroom. All I wanted to do was wash away the blood and the dirt from the night before. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be that easy to wipe away the memories.

"Gerald, in five more days..." My mom looked at my dad warily and trailed off. 

"I know, honey. God, I hate that day." My dad put down the paper he was reading, his face ashen. "I keep thinking, if we had only watched her more closely...we'd still have her."

My mom drew in a breath and when she spoke, her voice quivered. "I can still remember her face...those eyes. So bright..."

I stood out in the hallway, too scared to walk in the kitchen so I went back upstairs to my room. I knew who they were talking about. My older sister, Lily. She disappeared years ago at the airport. I never really knew her, I was about four years old when she vanished. They kept all the old photographs of her in a number of albums in their bedroom. They never looked at them...my mom wouldn't be able to handle it. I sat down on my bed and heaved a sigh...why did everything have to be so screwed up?

*************************************************************************************

"You found my parents?" Gina asked excitedly. Then she remembered the deep burning hate she had for them and asked casually, "Where are they? Why did they leave me?"

The master help up one of his hands and said softly, "Now, now Gina. Calm down. They're right under your nose...just look. And you'll see."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean? Come on, tell me!" She looked angry now, her eyes flashing furiously.

"I've already given you one clue."

"Clue? What clue? You're not making any sense!"

"Just get closer to that boy I had you apprehend. Then things will become clearer."

Gina just nodded with a puzzled look on her face. She left the master's chamber's letting the door slam behind her.

The master chuckled to himself. "She sure is a cute little thing when she loses her temper. It would be interesting to see her as a woman but the way I manipulated her aging process...she'll always look like a teenager. She'd be just as pretty as her mother..."

A gleaming orb materialized in front of him. Images of Kyle's mother gleamed within it's depths.

Little did Strider know that he had had him chose Gina (or shall we say Lily) for a reason. Yes...he had planted himself within Strider's mind...Strider never would've taken her on his own.

"Yes, Sheila...I'll get you yet. And your daughter will help me do it."

The orb continued to gleam as a cruel smile appeared on the master's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle's point of view:

I walked to my usual spot in the back of the library. I still needed to finish that English assignment and it was due on Monday. Hopefully this time I won't have any weird girls luring me into dark forests...

No sooner had I begun to write that I smelled that same scent of sun-dried lilacs. I looked up and sure enough, Gina was standing there, smiling.

I jumped up. In a quivery voice, I heard myself ask, "What do you want? Just leave me alone, okay?"

Gina just laughed and looked at me with those weird-ass eyes. "Oh, come now, Kyle. Let's be adult. I'm not going to hurt you and besides...Strider was the one who was being aggressive...not me. Right?"

I backed away not taking my eyes off her. "Yeah, so? You led me there...t-to him. You're just as weird as he is."

She ran a hand through her coffee-colored hair. "I only did what he told me to...you see, I'm so afraid of him...if I don't do what I'm told...he'll...hurt me. Again."

I looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean, hurt you?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "He's so aggressive...he scares me! If I could get away from him, I'd do it. But I have nowhere else to go. He...kind of takes care of me. He always has. So I really don't know how to survive without him." She looked at me with her strangely serene face. Her scent was impeding rational thought. I heard myself say, "You can stay with me...if you want."

She smiled broadly. "Oh, I'd love to!"

She took my arm, and we left the library. Somewhere in my mind, I knew that I was walking into a trap again. But it's like whenever she's around...I just can't think clearly.

It's scary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gina's thoughts:

Haha! This kid was so stupid! He'd believe anything she told him! All she had to do was put on that innocent girl routine and he was all hers. But, it was strange, she felt like she'd met him before. But the thought was fuzzy...just like all of her memories before Strider found her. All she knew was that she had to find her parents, her mother especially. And punish them for what they did...and if this boy was some kind of link to them...then she'd use him to her advantage.


End file.
